Mistletoe Kiss
by mosherocks4
Summary: Sasuke expected and wished for a quiet evening. But he got a little more heart racing than planned. NaruSasu FLUFF! Dedicated to Steph, Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas to everyone! :D **

**So this is a NaruSasu Fanfic for my friend Steph :) Steph, I'm warning you that you may want to put on some comfy PJ's while you read this. ;) it's a bunch fluffy and cheesy. This wasn't my first idea for your fanfic, but I'm happier with this one, compared to the last one. XD I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>The sound of burning wood and blazing fire crackled through the room. I sat back on the comfy couch, enjoying the piece and silence that rarely came. The windows creaked from the wind that blew harshly outside. Snow fell and piled up on the streets, waiting to be plowed tomorrow morning.<p>

I sighed, enjoying my time of relaxation. The room was lit with a dim light and the scent of ash floated through the air.

I closed my eyes and darkness consumed me. Silence fell over the room. Even the sound of the fire was drowned out.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice boomed through the house. The sudden noise shook me out of my drowsiness. I sat up and glanced around the dim room, noticing that nothing was any different. The difference came when a familiar form stepped into the threshold of the room. The form was a blond male whose grin stretched from one end of his face to the next.

"Naruto, you're back?" I yawned, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. Naruto chuckled and ran deeper into the room, plopping himself onto the couch next to me. He leaned close to my face, cutting off the fresh oxygen that had been there moments before.

"Uh..." I said, shocked. Naruto's face was inches away from my own and I could feel his warm breath tickled my skin, sending butterflies through my body. The grin on his face didn't change any as he pulled away and sat back into the couch. Shock was clear on my face. As well as a faint blush.

"Yep, I'm back! Gosh it's cold out there! I thought my ears were going to fall off!" Naruto began complaining and explaining his day. I let out a breath and listened to him as he cursed at the snow.

"Your ears wouldn't freeze if you wore a hat..." I said blankly, allowing all my emotions to fade so he wouldn't notice how flustered I was from his closeness. His response was a snort and wave of the hand.

"Hats are lame. Real ninjas don't need them!" He exclaimed, jumping up and standing in a super hero pose. His earlier grin gleaming brighter.

"Don't be so loud." I growled, throwing a nearby pillow at him. He dodged the pillow and smirked down at me.

"Nice try Uchiha, you won't get me that easily." He winked. I shook my head.

"Whatever." I mumbled, leaning back into the couch and closing my eyes. Silence fell throughout the room and I thought for a moment that maybe Naruto had a heart attack and that's why the silence was there. Worry crept itself up my neck and I opened my eyes. Naruto stared back at me; his expression said that he was concentrating.

I began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his stare and I tore my eyes away from his, focusing on something else in the room. I felt my face heat up and thanked the hokages that the room was dimly lit.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began. I blinked and slowly looked back at him, feeling my face heat up even more.

Our eyes locked for a minute. Naruto stared at me intently, until he moved his eyes to look up for only a second. I almost missed the change in his eyes, but I caught it and did as he did. I turned my attention to whatever he was looking up above us. The first thing I saw was green and leaves. I quickly turned my attention back to Naruto, who wore a small pink blush.

"It's mistletoe." He smiled, leaning closer to me. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and waited for Naruto's lips to meet mine.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for him to kiss me. Once he lips touched mine, I felt like I was going to melt. He tasted sweet and his lips were slightly cold, from being outside for most of the day. His nose, which touched my face, was also cold and it made me want to laugh.

Naruto pulled back first, grinning as he did. His blue eyes sparkled and his cheeks glowed a light pink. My stomach fluttered and I felt the blush on my face deepen move from the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." Naruto smiled, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and threw my arms around his warm body. He smelled sweet, just like his lips. He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled myself comfortably against him.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." I mumbled into his neck, earning a chuckle from the blond. He squeezed me a little tighter and I sighed, knowing his arms were home and his lips were the trail that lead me there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's a little short...Sorry! I was gonna add another scence (super fluffcheese/cute) But I didn't know how to fix it into the plot, so I'll save it for another fic. **

**Yeah, Naru's a sweetie ;) And yes everyone Naruto is the SEME! Sasu-Chan is the Uke! ;D **

**I hope you liked it Steph! :D Sorry it's a little late...Love you! *Hugs***

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
